Quand les persos de tos fêtent un anniversaire
by Talim73
Summary: Happy birthday yo Lloyd ! Et oui, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est sans compter sur Zelos et ses bouteilles de Whisky-Vodka. Anniversaire qui ne se déroulera pas comme pévu Résumé pas terrible, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire !


Ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Lloyd...

Zelos fait irruption dans sa chambre en hurlant :

-Api beurzdéééééééééé tou yoooooooooooou !!!

-Zelooos...Gromela l'épéiste. Il est trois heures du matiin ! Laisse moi dormiiiir !

-Non, il n'est pas trois heures du matin ! Il est trois heures, certes mais de l'après-midi !

Lloyd marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de lacher un ''laisse moi m'habiller''

Zelos sortit de la chambre, tout content.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Lloyd sortit de sa chambre.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIRE !! Hurla Zelos dès qu'il fut sorti.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, merci. Gromela Lloyd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-VODKA POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

-Zelos !! Il y a des mineurs ici ! Le réprimenda Sheena.

-C'EST PAS GRAVE, J'AI DU WHISKY !!

-Zelos ! Je refuse que Genis boive de l'alcool ! Cria Raine.

-Bon, et bah le nain est exempté de Whisky-Vodka...

-C'est pas juste ! C'est toujours moi qui suis privé !

-C'est parce que tu n'a que 12 ans, Genis...Déclara sa soeur.

Celui-ci soupira, mais ne répliqua pas d'avantage.

-C'est partiiii ! Cria Zelos en commençant à déboucher les bouteilles de whisky et de vodka. Happy birthday to Lloyd ! Happy biiiirthday...to Llooyd ! Happy biiithdaaaay to Llooooooyd ! Happy biiithdaay...Tooo...Llooooooooooooooyd !!

-Et c'est parti...Gromela Lloyd.

Zelos descendit une bouteille d'une traite, puis la jeta à travers la pièce.

-*Hips* Allez Rèèneu ! Décoince ta tête de ces bouquiiiiiiiins *hips* Viens boire un cooooup !

Il prends une bouteille et la fait boire à Raine... Raine, qui n'a pas l'alcool facile...

-Gnééééé !! Zeloooos !! *hips*'spèèceu de saale...de sale Elu !!

-Je suis choquééé ! 'spèce de prof !

-Bleubleub...

-Hey, Kratooooos, boit un petit coup !

-Non, je ne veux p...GLOUARB !

Et une bouteille de whisky vidée dans le gosier de Kratos...

-Heeey, fistooOOooOOoon ! Viens un peu par-là que je te fasse un grooooos câliin !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! *cri d'horreur digne d'un 'Dracula'* NON !!

(pauvre Lloyd ! Imaginez un Kratos bourré qu veut vous faire un câlin...)

-Kratos, laiiiisse mon pauteu tranquiiiileu !

-Maiiiis c'est mon fi-fils !

-Vieux croutoon !

-Débauché !

-Z'êtes que deux 'spèèce de...D'Anges !! HAHAHAHAHAHA !! Cria Raine.

-Espèce de vieille harpiie ! Se défendit Kratos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Genis. Tu es encore un enfant. Tu n'a même pas le droit de boire ne serais-ce qu'un verre d'alcool.

-P...Presea !? Tu pense vraiment ça ? Maiis...mais c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et cet abruti descendit une bouteille de vodka d'une traite.

-Du voiiis, Prezea...ze l'ai bue cette toubeille...

-Genis. Tu est un abruti... Et tu es saôul.

-Héhééé...J'suis beurré comme une tartine de beurre président !

-Genis. Tu es...Fou.

-Fou ! Oui !! Un fou d'amùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùr !! Ze tèèèèèèmeu Presea !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rhalalala ! Je commence à avoir soif, moi ! Dit Colette. C'est bien amusant leur jeu de trouver des surnoms (elle parle des 'insultes' que Kratos Raine et Zelos se lençent...) , mais ça assèche la bouche !

Elle se dirige vers le 'buffet' (de bouteilles).

-Hooo ! une bouteille d'eau ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas que de la kodva et du whixy ! (elle ne sait pas vraiment comment ça se dit...)

Elle prends la bouteille (qui n'a plus d'étiquette) et la porte à ses lèvres...

(Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, la vodka est transparente et on peut facilement la confondre avec de l'eau...)

-*Hips* Elle a un drôle de goût cette eau ! Heeeeeeeeeey Lloooooyd !

-Oui Colette ?

-Bon anniversaiiiiiireu !

-Merci, Colette.

-Hey, hey, tu sais que fait une vache qui ferme les yeux ? Hein, hein ?

-Heuu...Non ?

-DU LAIT CONCENTRE !!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!

-Co...Colette, tu as bu !? O.o

-Naaaan ! Juste un peu d'eau...Et tu sais ce que fait une poule un jour de canicule !?

-Non...

-DES OEUFS DURS !! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!

-C'est bien, Colette, c'est bien.

-Tu connais l'histoire de 'Paf le chien' ? Et bah c'est un chien qui traverse la route et'PAF LE CHIEN !' HAHAHA !!

-Colette, ne bois plus jamais d'alcool...

-Tu connais l'histoire de Sproutch la girafe ? C'est une girafe qui se promène dans la jungle, y'a une hélico qui passe et 'SPROUTCH LA GIRAFE !' Héhé...

-Ne bois plus jamais dans une bouteille qui n'a plus d'étiquette...

-Tu connais l'histoire de Zwip le pingouin ? C'est un pingouin qui se balade sur la banquise, et 'ZWIP LE PINGOUIN !' HIHIHIHI !!!!

-Colette, je crois que je vais...

-Tu connais l'histoire de...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vieille harpie !

-Tu radote le fossile, tu me l'a déjà dit !

Zelos essayant de calmer les hostilitées :

-Calmeeez vous ! Heeey ! Sheena viens un peu par là !

(Cache une bouteille de Whisky-vodka dans son dos)

-Quoiiii ?

-BOIS !! HAHAHAHAHA !! (lui tiens la tête pour l'empêcher de bouger)

-GLARG :!

-Héhé...

-Zelooz, z'pèèce de créion à peine fini ! Ton cerveau s'est en allé en même temps que ta virginité ou quoi ? T'es vraiment trop con 'spèce de sale connard on a oublié de te greffer une cervelle !!! Cria-t-elle.

-Shzeena ?

-M'apelle pas Shzeena ! Moi j'm'apelle Sheena et c'est même pas mon vrai nom !

-Sheena et c'est même pas mon vrai nom ? (dans sa grande bourréitude, il pense que le tout forme son prénom)

-Ouiii ?

-Aille lauve you ! Quisse mi !

-Maaaiiis on se connaît à peine !

-On a quand même gardé Lloyd et Colette ensemble !

-C'est pas des moutons dans la vraie expression ?

-Baaah, m'en fout ! =S

-Je veux pas kisser you =P

-Je vais pleurer...*sniif*

-Viens faiiire un calin...*z'hips*

Zelos se jeta dans les bras de la jeune invocatrice...

-Ta poitrine est doooouce !

*SHBAAAM*

-Un Elu biien élevé de fait pas çaaa ! Perverrrs !

-Heeeeeeey ! Intervint Genis. Z'est l'anniversaire de Lloyd, mais on a pas chanté !

-Mais...Mais z'est vrééé ! Admit Raine. Allez, tous en choeur !

Ils se réunissent tous autour du pauvre Lloyd :

-ZOYEUX ZANIVERSAIIIRE !! ZOYEUX ZANNIII...VERSAIIRE !! ZOYEUX ZANNIII...VERSAIIRE, LLOOOOYD !! ZOYEUX ZANNIVEEER...SAIIIIIREU !!

Et voilà l'anniversaire foireux de Lloyd, le pauvre Lloyd, le seul qui, avec Regal et Presea, ne finit pas bourré. Malheureusement pour lui, il a dû écouter les blagues nulles de Colette, et la pauvre Presea à écouté les déclarations d'amour de Genis, toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres. Le seul à avoir eu de la chance, c'est Regal ;)


End file.
